Vacation Romance
by Wolfslay3r
Summary: The gang decides to take a vacation to the Bahamas on a cruise. So what happens with Kid and Maka? Well,duh. What the title says. Story is better then it sounds. I'm horrible with summaries. Parings:KidXMaka,SoulXLiz,PattyXCrona,TsubakiXBlackStar. Rated T
1. Arrival

Hello! Here's a new Soul Eater fanfic! Enjoy! I don't own Soul Eater. No one's POV

* * *

The group of miester's and weapons stood on line to get on the boat. They had been waiting in line for hours,and were almost at the front. The group had decided to take a vacation, and for many deserved reasons as well.

The DWMA just finished there biggest battles yet:The Kishin Asura,and Arachnophobia. Everyone was exhausted;Teachers,students, Death Scythes, and even Lord Death himself. Everyone didn't have the strength to learn. So the DWMA had its first whole week off. Just so everyone can relax and have fun.

So the seven teenagers had to find something to do. They didn't just want to stay home. That was boring. And the "mighty" Black Star couldn't be bored. They had to find something none of them had done. And then suddenly,they all had the same idea;A cruise.

The gang had finally gotten to the front of the line. Maka sighed. She had been up since four in the morning. What,with having to pack Soul's luggage because he forgot. Then she had to meet Kid and the rest of them at Kid's house. The drive to Long Beach,California-the depart zone-had been a five hour drive from their home in Sacramento. So why didn't Maka sleep on the car ride? Well,Patty was sitting next to her,talking about giraffes. Liz was sitting on the other side of Patty,talking to a friend nonstop. Soul sat on Maka's right,and all you could head from him was video game noises. And when Maka is pretty tired,and standing in line doesn't help,you dint wanna make her mad. So when they got to the front of the line,she was relieved.

As they made there way towards the boat, Kid glanced at Maka. He was rather curious about her. Some days she was perfectly symmetrical. And some days she wasn't symmetrical. But Kid liked her anyway. She was beautiful and kind,not to mention sassy. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the sun,like a ruby. Kid didn't know why, but he felt comfortable around her.

He turned back to the boat. When the gang arrived on the boat,it was beautiful. There was a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It gave of a golden glare as it reflected light to the room. There was a stage,and a little bar too. There was also a lounge area,and a wide space to dance.

"I,Black Star the God is here!" Black Star proclaimed. He then laughed,and Tsubaki sweat dropped. The gang got rude glares from the rest of the passengers. Maka sighed and reached into her backpack. She pulled of a thick encyclopedia and walked towards Blacks Star.

"Maka...CHOP!" Maka proclaimed. When she hit Black Star,an eruption of laughter filled the room. Maka grinned and dragged Black Star's body out of the lounge and into the elevator. She held the elevator for her friends,who pilled in shortly. Kid pressed floor eight,and the elevator zoomed they reached their destination on floor eight,the rooms had been already been debated. Maka,Tsubaki,Liz and Patty would share room 854,while Kid,Soul,and Black Star shared room 856. The gang separated to go get settled into their rooms.

When the girls entered the room,it was roomy,but not to big. There was a queen size bed,and one bunk. Liz and Patty took the bunk,leaving Tsubaki and Maka to the queen size. The girls sat their suit cases down and started to chat.

"So girls. Are you guys gonna swim in the pool?" Liz started.

Maka nodded."Yeah. I bought a new bathing suit and everything."

Tsubaki smiled."Did you get a one piece or a two piece?"

Maka blushed."Well. Um... A two piece. I mean. I had finally lost a lot weight to pull one off. And besides..." She bent my head down to whisper the last part,"I finally grew some boobs."

Liz laughed,Tsubaki chuckled,and Patty howled. Maka blushed furiously."D-Don't laugh. You guys have been born big chested. I was so small,and you guys know that!Well. What about you guys? What kind are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a bikini sort of thing. It's a two piece with a skirt over the shorts. So I guess I'm wearing a three piece." Tsubaki said.

"I'm just wearing a normal two piece." Liz said.

"I'm just gonna wear a one piece." Patty said. Maka tilted her head.

"Why Patty?" She asked. Patty laughed and nervously sweat dropped.

"Well, um.… There were no bikini tops my size. My boobs are to big. Haha." Patty explained and laughed. Maka sweat dropped.

**With the boys...**

Soul just had a nosebleed. Black Star was gaping. Kid was shaking his head. The two perverted boys were listening to the girls conversation,and heard what the girls were wearing for swimsuits. Kid wash't interested;At least,thats what he said to the boys. But secretly,he was listening and pretending he wasn't. Kid would've had the same reaction as Soul if he had forgotten he was supposed to be Un-interested.

"Did you hear that? Tsubaki is wearing a two piece along with Maka and Liz!" Black Star cried out.

"Oh my God!" Soul cried.

Kid sighed. He was interested though in Maka. He didn't like how everyone kept saying he liked Liz. It was annoying and rather stupid. Maka was the one he was interested in. Its not like he really felt lovey-dovey around her. He just felt,relieved. She was very kind. Whenever Kid used to have his OCD moments,Maka was usually there to help him. She made him feel better,and she would stay with him until he calmed down. So he was interested in what she would look like in a bathing suit.

A knock on the boys door snapped Kid out from his thoughts. Kid stood up to go answer the door. When he opened the door,it was Maka.

"Hey Kid. The girls and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go swimming." Maka asked.

Kid smiled."Yep. We will be ready in a second."

Maka smiled and tilted her head."Ok. We'll meet you guys at the pool in ten minutes." And with that,she went to her room. Kid closed the door and went to Soul who was recovering from his nose bleed.

"Both of you get up. We have somewhere to be."


	2. Chicken Fight!

**Hello! Here is chapter two of 'Vacation Romance'. You guys seem to like this story,so I'll continue it. Alright,so I think I'm gonna keep it third person point of view. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Ok,enjoy!**

* * *

Kid,Soul, and BlackStar were at the pool waiting for the girls. Kid was wearing normal swim trunks with black as the main color with white lines across it. Soul had red as the main color with silver dots. BlackStar had blue as its main color,but no pattern. Soul was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where are the girls? They're taking forever!" He moaned. Kid sighed.

"Soul calm down. They are girls after all. They take more time to get ready then boys. I'm sure they'll be here soon." He explained.

"Oh hey,there they are! Kid! BlackStar! Soul!" The boys heard someone shout. It was Maka who had called out to the boys. Soul and BlackStar took one look at the girls and had a nose bleed. Maka was indeed wearing a two piece,but it was a rainbow one. She had curves,and the two perves liked seeing that. Tsubaki was wearing a pink and black zebra print three piece outfit. Liz and Patty wore the same floral printed suit,just Liz wore a two piece and Patty wore a one piece. All the girls ran towards the boys.

Kid was wide eyed. Maka did look really cute in that swimsuit. She stood out to Kid more than any of the girls. Kid started feeling fuzzy,like he drunk to much coffee. His face flushed red,and he turned away to try to hide it. Maka looked at Kid,but brushed it off.

"Alright! Let's go swimming!" Maka exclaimed. She ran and did a canonball into the pool,causing waves to splash throught the pool. When she came up for air,Soul,BlackStar,Patty and Tsubaki jumped into the pool. Liz and Kid were the only ones not in.

"Why aren't you going in yet?" Kid asked his weapon. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Just not yet. Why aren't you?" She questioned.

"Well, I don't like water. It makes me asymmetrical." He pouted. Maka smiled. She looked at everyone,and they nodded. Everyone jumped out of the pool and grabbed Kid,including Liz. "Stop! You'll make me asymmetrical!" He wailed. As Kid was nearing towards the end,he grabbed the hand of who ever was closet to him. She shirked,and soon her and Kid were underwater together.

Golden eyes met emerald green. Maka was smiling,and so was Kid. They were both plugging their nose and their cheeks were big. Kid at the moment,felling daring,went closer to Maka. She looked confused,and thats when Kid grabbed her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Even underwater you could tell. Maka was blushing. Her vanilla white face turned to a rosy red. Kid pulled away and shot up for air. Maka took a little more time to calm down,then rose up to the surface. Everyone was laughing,and Maka smiled. Everyone was having fun,and that's what they came here to do. Even if it was at her expense.

"Hey guys! Why don't we have a chicken fight?" BlackStar suggested. Everyone agreed. Liz and Patty teamed up,BlackStar and Tsubaki teamed up,so Soul,Maka and Kid were left. Maka looked at Kid,and then looked at a hopeful Soul. Maka thought for a moment.

Soul was kinda weird. He would always get clingy around her,and when she was seen with other boys,Soul would flip out. He was so attached to her,and it weirded her out. So she really didn't want to be on Soul's shoulders.

Then there was Kid. Kid was way different then her guy friends. Kid was calm and collected. She could trust him. She knew him closely. And even though Soul was her weapon,she felt closed to Kid more then she did to Soul. Kid could be trusted. So she would prefer to be on Kid's shoulder.

"I'd pick Kid. Ok,go underwater Kid." Maka commanded. Kid nodded,but he gave a "You mad?" glare to Soul. Soul mumbled under his breath,but Kid couldn't hear it. When Kid returned above water,everyone was ready.

"Ready...? Set...? GO!" Tsubaki shouted. The cruise ship was filled with laughter and cheers. Liz and Patty were the first to go down. But they went down laughing. BlackStar,Tsubaki,Maka,and Kid,were the last ones standing. Maka and Tsubaki gave each other playful death glares.

"For Narnia!" Maka proclaimed. Kid laughed,and he charged forward.

"Onward!" Tsubaki shouted. BlackStar grinned and charged. It was a close battle. But in the end,it was Maka's team that won.


	3. Put On Hold

I'm going to be putting the following stories on hold while I am writing a new fanfiction. The following fanfics being put on hold are:

Alice's Secret

Vacation Romance.

Sorry, but you must wait for me to finish my new fan fiction. I'm sorry. :( . I will make sure to update a lot on my new story though.

Sincerely,

Halle(Thats my name I use for fanfiction.)


End file.
